Drama Lorong Kelas
by Ugh Yeah
Summary: Sekolah yang dipenuhi drama. Bukan sekolahnya tapi murid - murid yang membuat drama. Murid - murid itu termasuk Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Tidak menyadari kalau percakapan mereka menjadi drama bagi penonton yang melihatnya. Janji apa sampai menjadi sebuah drama? SASUNARU. MalexMale!. RATE BISA BERUBAH - UBAH. AWAS! RnR? [UDPATE CHAP 2!]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER** : Selamanya Masashi Kishimoto pemilik mereka. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja. Ide cerita asli punya saya ;)

 **Pairing** : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)

 **Rate** : T

 **Genre** : Romance, Friendship, agak Humor.

 **Warning** : tidak sesuai EYD, awas buta, typo everywhere, OOC, ide pasaran, tidak nyambung, pusing.

.

.

.

Happy humus

.

.

.

Konoha High School mempunyai murid - murid yang mengalami/membuat drama picisan bodoh. Mulai pertengkaran sepele antar sekelompok atau individual murid beda/sama gender yang berubah sekian derajat menjadi cerita panjang berbelit - belit yang berakhir manis, garing, legit, asam hingga pahit, adapula yang hambar tidak ada penyelesaian perkara. Tergantung si tokoh membawa rasa penonton kemana. Disini sekolah ini memang bukan biangnya drama, tapi apa saja bisa dibuat drama. Mayoritas paling banyak dialami murid - murid adalah masalah cinta, yang lainnya hanya drama basi pilihan (kecelakaan, perselisihan, perkelahian, penindasan 'bully', aksi ketidaksukaan akan sesuatu dll) dan terkadang ujung - ujungnya masalah cinta juga.

Seluruh pemainnya tidak menyadari aksinya tersebut menjadi sebuah drama di kalangan murid - murid di sekolah ini. Persentase penonton dan pemain cenderung menjorok lebih banyak ke penonton/penikmat drama. Jika beruntung drama ini bisa kau tonton live, langsung di tempat konflik dimulai. Ambil contoh, Kadang kau baru saja keluar dari toilet sehabis melepat syawat buang air kecil/besar sudah di sajikan drama percintaan sepele yang penyebabnya hanya si A tidak memakai hadiah yang di berikan si B di hari ulang tahun dan terjadi cekcok tidak jelas antar keduanya. Kau boleh memilih menonton atau pergi tidak mau tahu, lagi pula ini gratis tanpa pungutan biaya. Bebas. Tempat kejadiannya beragam, ada di kelas, koridor, perpustakaan, ruang UKS, gedung olahraga, lab, kantin, lapangan, halaman belakang sekolah, atap sekolah hingga ruang guru bisa. Tidak perlu merasa menjadi penganggu, perlu dicatat mereka tidak peduli/cuek pada sosok baju - baju seragam yang mendengar atau melihat adegannya dan seenak beradu konflik di area sekolah. Sekali lagi mereka tidak menyadarinya kalau mereka adalah pembuat dramanya. Tentu ada sebagian penikmat drama sampai semangat mematai - matai pemainnya untuk lebih ingin tahu kelanjutan dramanya, terlalu semangat. Ada juga segilintir murid yang tidak mau berurusan atau tidak mau peduli pada drama sekolah itu. Pro/Kontra sudah lumrah terjadi di sekolah mengenai adanya drama ini.

Dari sekian puluhan murid - murid yang sering membuat drama. Dua orang siswa ini ternyata sedang membuat drama. Sasuke Uchiha dan Naruto Uzumaki. Mereka sering dianggap rival dan sahabat. Kedekatan mereka bisa dibilang berawal dari persaingan juga perselisihan. Mereka pernah berkata, kalau mereka sama sekali tidak berteman. Tapi kenyataan penonton berkata lain, melihat mereka begitu dekat kalau dibilang musuh. Iya penonton beranggapan dengan pasti bahwa mereka berteman dan inilah sebuah drama kedekatan mereka.

Di lorong kelas di dekat tangga...

"Oii temeeeee...!" Suara nyaring dari perawakan laki - laki yang mempunyai surai rambut jabrik pirang serta 3 garis tipis di kedua pipi kenyalnya yang seperti kumis kucing- Naruto Uzumaki berusaha memanggil sobatnya.

Yang di panggil Naruto ialah Sasuke Uchiha, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menengok ke belakang ketika mendengar ada suara yang memanggil sebutan khasnya. Ia melihat Naruto yang agak berlari menuju ke arahnya dengan napas yang sedikit terengah - engah.

"Hn?" Gumam singkat khas Sasuke yang bisa diartikan 'Ada apa?'

"Kau harusnya menungguku teme! Aku kan buang air kecil dulu, kau sudah duluan pergi dari toilet"

"Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus ku tunggu dobe" Kedua mata Sasuke mengarah ke bawah- melihat tangan Naruto sibuk memperbaiki celana sekolahnya yang masih belum di resleting.

Merasa diperhatikan, kepala Naruto mendongak "Lihat apa teme!?

"Warna kuning"

"Huh .. Kuning?" Memiringkan kepala 'tidak mengerti' lalu mengacuhkan omongan singkat Sasuke.

"Celana dalammu, kau tidak sadar warna celana dalam apa yang kau pakai hm? Dasar dobe!" Tampak seringaian mesum muncul di wajah Sasuke.

Telapak tangan Naruto langsung membungkam mulut lawan bicaranya "Baka! Kau membuatku malu teme!" Sontak kepala Naruto menengok kiri kanan cemas, takut ada yang mendengar aib warna celana dalamnya.

Para siswi yang melewati mereka pun terkekeh pelan mungkin saja mendengar perkataan Sasuke atau lucu melihat kedekatan mereka.

Iseng, Sasuke menjilat kecil telapak tangan Naruto. Refleks, Naruto menyingkirkan telapak tangannya dari jilatan daging tak bertulang- wajah Sasuke.

Mengusap - usap cepat & kasar telapak tangannya pada pabrik kain di pahanya dengan kedua pipi Naruto yang memerah malu juga jijik.

Tersenyum sinis "Seleramu buruk dobe"

"Terserah aku lah teme!" Berdecak sebal.

"Hey teme, kemarin itu gimana?" Mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik celana dalam.

"Kemarin apa hm?"

"Itu janji?" Sorot kedua mata biru muda yang menuntut ingin menagih sesuatu.

"Janji?" Menaikkan sebelah kiri alis mata yang artinya tidak tahu maksud dari pertanyaan si penagih.

"Err.. jangan pura - pura lupa, baru kemarin kau bilang padaku temeee!" Erang Naruto kesal. Lagipula bukan ini yang Naruto mau ditanya malah balik bertanya.

"Urusai dobe, Maumu apa hm?" Ucap Sasuke to the point sengaja untuk memancing kemarahan Naruto.

"TEMEEE! AKU BILANG MANA JANJIMU HAA?!" Bentakkan nada marah semi perempuan yang Naruto lontarkan menimbulkan raut mukanya yang memerah pekat akibat Chicken Hair menyebalkan yang melupakan kesepakatan.

Mengangkat bahu tidak mengerti "Aku tidak pernah berjanji dan pelankan suaramu dobe!" Jawab enteng Sasuke dan lebih menyuruh Naruto mengecilkan volume suaranya karena Sasuke sadar mereka ada di lorong kelas juga sedang di jadikan tontonan plus lirikan murid berpasang telinga ganda yg tengah melewati mereka- Penasaran

Bukan jawaban yang ia dapat, Naruto hanya bisa mengaruk - garuk kasar surai rambut pendek pirangnya sambil bergumam sebal "aarrrghhhh!"

"Kesal hm dobe?" Ucapannya makin menyulut emosi Naruto.

Dengan cepat tiba - tiba ia menarik kerah baju orang yang dihadapannya "Brengsek kau Sasuke!" Sahut kasar Naruto pada orang yang berpostur tinggi badan yang hampir sama, dengan pandangan yang menusuk tajam.

Alih - alih merasa takut malah bibir tipis Sasuke membentuk sebuah seringaian- seperti mengatakan bahwa ia tidak melakukan kesalahan pada Naruto.

"Aku benarkan dobe?" Sasuke memajukan kepalanya untuk memperpendek jarak pandang antara sorot warna mata hitam gelap pekat malam hari dan biru terik langit siang hari itu.

Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan dan memang cepat terbawa emosi, melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke sebelah kanan pipi wajah Sasuke- ingin melampiaskan kemarahannya karena sudah muak dipermainkan oleh Sasuke.

Sebelumnya, kita lirik sebentar para penonton gratis yang begitu khusyuk menyaksikan adegan yang ada di lorong kelas ini dan begitu cepat mengambil kesimpulan berupa pertanyaan klise penyebab terjadinya drama lorong kelas yaitu "JANJINYA APA HA?!" Seru kompak mereka dalam hati nurani.

Bayangkan ketika menonton drama yang sedang hangat - hangatnya ingin klimaks hingga gemas gigit kuku kaki lalu baru mengedipkan mata seperkian mili detik sebuah 'iklan komersial' dengan cengiran tanpa dosa dilayar menunda adegan klimaks itu. Nah yang terjadi dilorong kelas sekarang kurang lebih sama tapi iklan ini tidak berwujud gambar namun sesaat lagi akan berbunyi raungan panjang yang sangat nyaring pertanda berakhirnya jam istirahat.

 _NET NETT NETTTTT_

 _NEEETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT_

Penonton gratisan itu kehilangan momentum disini karena mereka sudah kebirit berhamburan bagai ternak yang di giring untuk memasuki kandang- Kelas mereka masing - masing. Waktu masa istirahat telah usai bagi murid dan termasuk untuk dua actor drama yang mereka tonton ini tapi sepertinya riungan bel tidak mempengaruhi mereka sama sekali mungkin mereka tidak mendengarnya. Dua tokoh ini sedang serius memainkan perannya saat ini, mereka tidak ingin atau ada sutradara yang memotong ataupun menghentikan adegan mereka. Tidak peduli.

Tidak, tidak terjadi tubrukan keras yang di rasakan kepalan tangan Naruto dan serangan tinjunya pun terasa mengambang di udara. Ya tentu saja refleks Sasuke yang sigap menghentikannya dengan mencengkram kuat pergelangan kiri Naruto. Gagal lah Ia melampiaskan kekesalan pada pemilik marga Uchiha tersebut, terbukti ada suara grasak - grusuk yang berasal dari gigi Naruto yang beradu kasar- Geram dan masih memandang tajam kepada orang yang membuat Ia sungguh ingin menonjok habis kepala ayam yang di depannya ini.

"Sshh teme, lepas nghh hey!" Naruto berontak agar pergelangan tangan kirinya di lepas.

"TSK .. BRENGSEK! INGKAR JANJI! PEMBOHONG KAU TEMEEEE!"

"Sudah puas bicaranya dobe?" Berbisik dan meniup udara yang lembut- Nakal ke lubang telinga Naruto lalu beradu tatap kembali dengan iris biru langit. Seringaian Sasuke saja masih tersaji di penghilatan Naruto.

Sontak warna merah muda muncul di kedua pipi yang masing - masing memiliki 3 garis tipis itu. Di awal kulit pipi Naruto hanya menampilkan merah emosi- Marah. Namun sekarang bercampur menjadi satu menciptakan padua warna yang lebih pekat di sekitar kontur wajah Naruto dan jangan lupa perubahan kontras kulit daun telinganya yang habis di bisiki Sasuke.

Tak luput cengkraman Sasuke pada pergelangan Naruto membuat warna yang sama merahnya.

"Kuso, jangan mempermainkan ku temee! Ini tidak lucu!" Gerak - gerik bola mata Naruto yang tidak fokus menatap ke laki - laki di depannya.

"Iya, Kau lucu saat begini dan manis dobe" Rasa kasihan tidak ada dalam diri Sasuke ketika melihat tingkah malu - malu sang Uzumaki atas perbuatan dirinya.

"Cih aku bukan perempuan teme!"

"Hn, Aku tahu" Tidak mau melepaskan pandangan dari gelagat Naruto.

"Kalau tahu, lepaskan tanganku teme! Kau ingin tanganku patah ha!" Matanya tidak menatap balik tatapan Sasuke, kepalanya agak menunduk ke bawah memandang tangan nya yang tarik ulur mencoba lepas dari gengaman Sasuke.

"Kau bahkan lebih dobe, dobe!"

"Hah?! Apa salahnya aku meminta kau untuk melepaskan tangan ayammu dari tanganku teme!?" Tambah Naruto dengan mata melotot emosi

Menghela napas panjang lelah menghadapi kedobean Naruto "hn tidak salah..."

"Bagus, sekarang lepaskan teme!" Potong Naruto cepat. Ia bisa melihat ada ruam merah di sekitar area cengkraman Sasuke.

"Tapi akhirnya kau menatapku lagi dobe" Ucapannya mengingatkan Naruto yang sejak tadi enggan melihat- menghindari tatapan mata Sasuke

"A-apa maksudmu teme!?" Pertanyaan bodoh terlontar kembali dari mulut Naruto.

Kini dua aktor tetap melanjutkan drama picisannya padahal bel bunyi istirahat sudah selesai berdering kencang 5 menit yang lalu dan penonton saja sudah berlari- kembali ke kelas. Well, tersisa hanya ada Sasuke dan Naruto di lorong kelas yang scene ceritanya hampir mencapai bagian ending itu.

"Sebutkan apa maumu dobe?" Mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan mendekati wajah Naruto. Lagi.

"Lepaskan tanganku teme!"

"Selain itu hm?"

"Lepaskan dulu, baru aku bilang padamu baka!" Tarik ulur dari tangan Naruto yang tetap di cengkram kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Hn" Akhirnya genggaman Sasuke terlepas tapi sebuah tangan kanan malah memeluk pinggang Naruto agar mendekat ke arah tubuhnya.

"Mau apa kau hei ..."

Ternyata gerakan tiba - tiba Sasuke bukan hanya untuk memeluk pinggangnya tapi awal serangan yang ini cukup membuat membelalak kaget kedua pupil Naruto yang membulat sempurna. Laki - laki yang mendekapnya ini memiringkan kepala lalu semakin mendekat dan akhirnya Naruto menerima serangan tubrukan bibir- Ciuman dari Sasuke.

Sesaat Sasuke sempat menutup mata ketika memberikan sapuan pada bibir manis pecinta ramen ichiraku ini. Saat membuka kelopak mata, Sasuke disuguhkan akan buah favoritnya yaitu tomat merah super fresh yang disuguhkan oleh wajah Naruto.

Tanpa disadari oleh Naruto, ia menahan napas dan warna kontras yang muncul di pipinya. Otaknya masih memproses mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Blank.

Sikap Naruto yang diam tidak bergerak- Kaku membuat Sasuke ingin melanjutkan serangannya. Mula - mula hanya gesekan lembut pada bibir kaku Naruto dan semakin menekan menuntut. Lidahnya pun ikut andil, mulai dari menjilat bagian bibir bawah Naruto juga mengigit - gigit pelan area itu. Iris kelam malamnya masih tidak menutup, tetap setia menikmati ekspresi Naruto.

"Manis" Puji Sasuke dalam hati.

Pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke yang melingkari pinggang Naruto kini berpindah ke wajah dan jari - jari kirinya berhenti di dagu Naruto. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menopang dagu lalu pipi kanan Naruto di elus perlahan oleh jempol kasar miliknya. Masih enggan untuk menyudahi, Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi sebaliknya dan sekali lagi mengecup belahan bibir yang sudah semi basah akibat perlakuan bibirnya lalu mengakhiri ciuman tersebut.

"Bagaimana hm?" Tanyanya serak sambil jempolnya mengusap lembut bibir Naruto yang agak mengkilat dan sedikit bengkak.

Tidak ada aksi/adegan adu perang lidah antar lidah sayangnya, hanya pertemuan bibir dengan bibir dan ya ditambah jilatan dan gigitan kecil nan lembut di daging luar- bibir Naruto.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, kelopak kedua mata Naruto berkedip - kedip beberapa kali- Tersadar dan paham apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

"k-kenapa ..." Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara pelan yang gemetar.

"Hm?" Sasuke berusaha mendengar baik - baik perkataan laki - laki yang di ciuminya barusan.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUM LAKI - LAKI BAKA TEMEEEEE!? KENAPA AKU YANG AAAAAAAAA!?"

.

.

.

.

To be continue ...

.

.

.

.

 **A/N** :

XD

Huehehehe saya tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana dulu, apa readers memiliki pertanyaan atau hanya keheranan? hahaha

Dimohon reviewsnyaaa~ flame pun di perbolehkan kok ;) Semua itu dibutuhkan untuk perkembangan cerita ini.

Ini memang beneran drama. Versi drama menurut saya maksudnya huahaha. Maaf bila fic abal dan kurang spasi enter dan kesalahan lainnya, saya menulis via handphone dan tidak bisa di edit disini -.-

Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan di chap awal ini.

Terimakasih banyak yang sudah sempat membaca! :D

Salam,

J


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER : Selamanya Masashi Kishimoto pembuatnya. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja. Ide cerita asli punya saya ;)**

 **Pairing : Sasuke x Naruto (SasuNaru)**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship, agak Humour(?)**

 **Rate : T+ (bisa melipir ke M yah )**

 **WARNINGS : Tidak sesuai EYD, Awas buta, Ide pasaran, Typo everywhere, OOC, Tidak nyambung, Pusing.**

 **A/N:**

 **TO REVIEWERS DAN SILENT READER : TERIMA KASIH BANYAK YANG SUDAH SEMPAT MEMBACA DAN MENDUKUNG CERITA INI UNTUK DILANJUTKAN!**

 **MELIHAT BARISAN KESAN SERTA SARAN DARI KALIAN, SAYA NANGES AKH TIDAK,TERHARU KAYANG SAJA HIHI /Peluk reviewers &silentreaders**

 **Kuroshiro Ringo:** Okedilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Rei diazee:** Hehe, sangkyuu. Berikutnya kamu nanti bisa ngilu gusi loh, bersiap2 lah fufufu . Ada di chapter dua ini, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Sapphire always for onyx:** Hai juga manis ;) Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **gici love sasunaru:** Ini dilanjut kok sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^. Kalo saya sih mau minta selfie bareng yang latar mereka lagi ciuman aww.

 **Choikim1310:** Ya komedi ada tapi garing haha. kyManisnya kamu tebak2 alurnya hihi rahasia perusahaan sayang, alur akan mengalir sesuai air pikiran saya haha. Selamat menikmati chapter terbarunya^^

 **Elysifujo:** Hehe sangkyuu manis. Diceritakan di chapter kedua, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Kimm bii:** Suka gak yah? Hahaha. Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **flowboth:** Udah karatan kok disini sayang haha. Ambigu kan enak! /heh/. Senangnya diperhatihin perkalimatnya /pelukambigay/ bisa apa? Dukung aja mereka terus walau gak canon ugh. Ini dilanjut kok sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **annisasyadah:** lalu dijilatin diam2 dikamar ampe basah ya? xD eh. Ini dilanjut sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **kyuubi no kitsune 4485:** dibalik pantat ayam pasti ada sesuatu yg kotor didalam sana sayang, mungkin ini yang bisa saya jawab dari tindakan suke hihi. Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Ryuuki760:** Itu tau, pasti kamu juga seneng yang mesum2 gini kan sayang? Haha. Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **SNCKS:** biar kamu greget sayang. Apa hayo? Kok saya malah penasaran sih sama kamu haha. Sudah dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **ReadR:** Ini diceritakan kok, woaa maaf tidak asap /kabur hehe. Selamat menikmati ya^^

 **himekaruLI:** sengaja biar penasaran hehe. Usst.. kamu hampir benar fufu. Senangnya bisa buat kamu ngefeel dicerita ini /pelukambigay/ Ini dilanjut sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^ saya orangnya fleksibel soal pair /onlygay, tapi khusus difandom ini saya otp sasunarusasu. Upss haha

 **blackjackcrong:** kedobean dan kepolosan dia tetap saya jabarkan selalu biar kamu gemes gemes sayang hihi. Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Fujoshi203:** ya ngumpet, fansgirling ria xD Diceritakan di chapter ini, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **shappireyes:** aw makasih sayang hihi. Ada nganu lah pasti /heh xD Di ceritakan di chapter ini, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Yuiko Narahashi:** salam kenal sayang ;) Ini dilanjut, selamat menikmati ya^^o

 **Ichigo sena:** hehehe.. saya usahakan bisa membuatmu terangkat hatinya hingga ke ujung langit lalu jatuh berserakan di tanah huahaha Eh?. Chap sebelumnya memang permulaan dan apa yang kamu katakan sayang, sudah terorganisir di plot saya kok dari awal huehehe. Yosh saya tunggu review kamu di chap kedua ini apa masih belum bisa meledakan hati mu sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^

 **Aiko Michishige, Indah605, SNlop, hanazawa kay, christinejoannita, nisfimifta, mifta cinya Aprieelyan, URuRuBaek, uzumaki megami :** OSH! Ini dilanjut sayang, selamat menikmati ya^^

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Humus^^

.

.

.

.

.

Sebelumnya di chapter awal...

Tidak ada aksi/adegan adu perang lidah antar lidah sayangnya, hanya pertemuan bibir dengan bibir dan ya ditambah jilatan dan gigitan kecil nan lembut di daging luar- bibir Naruto.

Mendengar suara Sasuke, kelopak kedua mata Naruto berkedip - kedip beberapa kali- Tersadar dan paham apa yang barusan saja terjadi.

"K-kenapa ..." Tanya Naruto dengan nada suara pelan yang gemetar.

"Hm?" Sasuke berusaha mendengar baik - baik perkataan laki - laki yang di ciuminya 1 menit yang lalu.

"KENAPA KAU MENCIUM LAKI - LAKI BAKA TEMEEEEE!? KENAPA AKU YANG AAAAAAAAA!?"

.

.

.

.

.

Gedung sekolah ini belum mempunyai pencitraan yang sangat baik, tapi cukup baik citranya di mata orang tua didik yang ingin mendaftarkan anak – anaknya. Prestasi murid - muridnya tidak serta merta di bilang biasa, ya hanya dirasa baik saja. Itulah Konoha High School. Kata biasa bukan lah sebutan sekolah ini, tapi di cap sangat bagus pun sebenarnya tidak. Oke adalah kata yang tepat bagi tempat menimba ilmu yang dilakoni oleh murid - murid drama ini. Tolong di garis bawahi kembali Konoha High School bukanlah sekolah drama.

Baiklah, drama kembali dilanjutkan di part Naruto Uzumaki yang berlari di sepanjang koridor kelas 11 dengan teriakan super jerit huruf vokal "A"nya setelah melepaskan diri─ Kabur dari pelaku yang merampas keperawanan bibirnya itu dan sempat mengemakan koridor tersebut. Mulut murid - murid kelas 11 hanya bisa membulat cengo melongo lalu mengeleng - geleng kepala menanggapi teriakan yang baru saja mereka dengarkan. Oh ya jangan lupakan para sensei yang hanya sanggup menghela napas panjang mencoba tarik urut dada─Sabar pada murid paling ribut & berisik se antero sekolah. Lagi pula para sensei tidak perlu ambil pusing untuk mengejar atau menjitak kepala murid berisik itu malah memberi instruksi kepada anak - anak bimbingannya untuk memakai pelindung telinga seadanya karena...

"NAA .. RUU... TOOOOO...!" Suara super keras berima suram nan sadis memekakkan gendang telinga yang berasal dari loudspeaker sekolah memanggil salah satu nama murid yang membuat keributan di jam pelajaran ke lima.

KU BUAT BOKONG DONAT COKLATMU ITU TIDAK SEEMPUK SAAT KAU DUDUK BOCAHHHHH, KERUANGAN KU SEKARANG!" Tambahnya lantang menjelaskan hukuman apa yang akan di terima si pembuat keributan di koridor kelas 11 nanti.

Jelas, kesalahan Naruto yang berlari masih mode teriak melewati ruangan khusus orang paling besar jabatannya di sekolah ini, Tsunade. Uzumaki sudah mengambil jalur yang salah untuk menuju toilet laki - laki dan seluruh penghuni sekolah pun menjadi tahu bentuk serta warna bemper pemilik kumis kucing itu.

.

.

(^^)

Menutup pintu bilik toilet dengan keras lalu menguncinya, grasak – grusuk membuka pabrik celana abu - abu sekolah beserta boker dan kuning selembar bentuk segitiganya.

"Arghh pantatku pasti habis ditampar nenek, Sial!" Gerutunya, bokongnya pun mencium bibir─ Menduduki kloset wc lalu meringis mengaruk - garuk surai kuningnya, frustasi.

Bertindak tanpa berpikir terlebih dahulu memang sering di sandingkan pada sifat minus Naruto. Jadi yang ia lakukan di bilik toilet selain mengisi tabung kloset wc ialah pusing memikirkan cara pulang lebih awal─ Kabur dari sekolah. Ia juga mengusap - ngusap kasar bibirnya agar bekas pemilik bibir ayam mesum itu menghilang dari bibir cherrynya dengan punggung telapak tangan kanan. Bagi Naruto cara itu cukup ampuh.

"Kuso! Ciumannya si teme sampai membuat bibirku bengkak..." Ditarik bibir bagian bawah ke depan supaya Naruto bisa melihat bibirnya sendiri yang sedikit bertambah volume.

"Dia hebat.." Memuji tindakan Sasuke tanpa sadar.

 _ **Start to scanning ...**_

 _ **Load ..**_

Otak Naruto mulai mendeteksi dan mencoba menganalisa kembali ada yang salah dari perkataan hati empunya.

 _ **Loading ...**_

 _ **Loading ...**_

 _ **Complete.**_

 _ **Scanning is successfully, The result is ...**_

"HAH HEBAT APANYA!? KEMAMPUAN BERCIUMAN KU LEBIH HEBAT DARI DIA! SIALAN KAU TEMEEEE!" Teriakan kekesalannya pada Uchiha berdayu - dayu di toilet laki - laki dan lugunya masih tidak mau mengakui teknik berciuman Sasuke. Beruntung tidak ada siswa yang mampir ke dalam, jika iya telinga siswa sial itu mungkin akan berdenging terus - menerus selama 3 menit.

"Akh! perutku...hngh " Desahnya nyeri mencengkram kedua lututnya, lupa kalau ia sedang mengisi tabung kloset wc. Mules.

(Alarm usus melilit─ Mules akan aktif apabila Naruto sedang masa gugup, stress ataupun galau yang berlebihan)

.

.

(^^)

Tsunade mengetuk meja kayu coklat tua jati berlapis kaca di atasnya berkali – kali dengan kuku yang di hiasi sapuan kuteks bermerk mahal berwarna bright red yang dipadukan kulit seputih susu semi mengerut. Terkesan cantik dan seksi ketika dipandang jari - jarinya itu. Dia sedang menunggu murid yang ia sebut di loudspeaker sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu dan sudah 10 menit Tsunade menunggu. Tapi batang Uzumaki ah maksudnya batang hidung Uzumaki tidak kunjung datang menghadiri ruangannya. Timbul urat - urat garis imajiner tercentang di jidat wanita yang sering di panggilnya nenek oleh Naruto, Kesal.

"Mati kau bocah sudah membuatku menunggu" Bunyi remukan jari - jari yang dikepal kuat, Tsunade telah siap untuk meremukkan badan plus bokong cucunya tersebut.

.

.

(^^)

Situasi terkini di seluruh kelas, tenang yang diselimuti sayup - sayup suara. Tampaknya sebagian murid mulai berbisik - bisik membicarakan tentang kejadian di koridor dekat tangga saat jam istirahat yang mereka tonton tadi, bertanya - tanya siapa yang mengetahui kelanjutan dramanya. Pusat pertanyaan mereka pun tidak hanya disitu, sosok Naruto yang berteriak menyakitkan gedang telinga menjadi tanda tanya besar di benak penikmat drama di koridor kelas 11. Disusul panggilan langsung dari Kepala Sekolah untuk Naruto Uzumaki dan hukuman bokong.

"Psst.. Naruto berulah lagi" Bisik perempuan bercepol dua pada surai blonde berponi yang menutupi hampir setengah wajah─ Ino Yamanaka yang ada dibelakang bangkunya.

Ino agak menghimpit badannya ke meja, maju. Melihat gerak - gerik Tenten yang ingin mengajaknya mengobrol ditengah pelajaran sejarah Kurenai - Sensei. Sensei sedang memeriksa kertas ujian harian yang baru saja di kumpulkan sambil memberi perintah untuk membaca bab 5 karena ada kuis setelah Sensei selesai dengan pekerjaan memeriksa lembaran kertas soal yang minim nilai memuaskan itu. Bola mata ino bergerak awas mengamati keadaan, aman. Ya aman, karena teman - teman dikelasnya pun melakukan aksi yang sama dengannya. Tidak membaca bab 5, serius berdiskusi.

Ya, aku tahu. Tadi kau lihat kan dia hampir memukul Sasuke? Kenapa jadi dia yang teriak begitu?"

"Ayolah Ino, ini karena bel sialan itu yang menganggu klimaksnya." Keluh Tenten.

"Harusnya tadi kau membolos saja ten" Saran Ino sembarangan.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau seperti mereka..." Melirik dua bangku yang kosong tanpa penghuninya.

"Lalu melewatkan ulangan harian sejarah, nilai ku sedang anjlok di semester ini Ino" lanjutnya Tenten bergerutu pelan.

Pemilik marga Yamanaka tertawa ambigu setelah mendengar Tenten yang menyindir dua teman sekelas mereka yang tidak hadir itu.

"Fufufu, mereka hanya bersenang - senang ten. Jangan khawatirkan mereka, toh kita pasti akan dapat imbas kesenangannya kan?" Jelas Ino masih berbisik sambil menyeringai penuh misteri dan bertanya kembali pada Tenten memastikan ucapannya itu memang benar.

Tenten mengubah posisi badannya sedikit menyamping ke kanan, Antusias. "Aku tidak mengkhawatirkan keduanya, tapi yah mungkin salah satu dari mereka. Oke kau benar No. Siapkan untukku besok ya. Aku benar benar butuh obat penenang"

"Ishh kembali ke posisimu ten!" Sergah Ino cepat memperingati teman di depannya takut pandangan mata Kurenai Sensei melihat ke spot mereka.

"Oh dia? Maksudnya kau mengkhawatirkan nilainya kan?. Kenapa harus besok jika kau bisa minta pas pulangnya ten?

"Upss maaf. Tentu saja. Telingaku sakit mendengar ocehan nilai busuknya dikelas dan sekarang Dia bolos, nanti kau dengar ya betapa cerewetnya. Menyebalkan. Hah .. Besok masih ada remedial No, jangan sesat ok." Mengubah posisi badannya kembali lurus menghadap papan tulis. Bergerutu panjang lebar.

"Yeah, harusnya kaum kita yang berisik malah dia. Jangan meniru partnernya ten . Aku hanya memberi saran, tidak sesat." Desah Ino, menaruh dagunya di telapak tangan. Tersenyum simpul.

"Orang itu pengecualian dari spesiesnya. Saran yang sesat tahu No!" Menggembungkan pipi, tidak senang di bujuk sesat ketika ingin serius untuk focus pada perbaikan nilai bukan pada hobinya.

"Hmm.. tapi Dia manis kok, buktinya patnersnya gak ternganggu kalau Dia berisik begitu. Gomen ne Ten chan" Ino menyatukan kedua telapak tangan di depan mukanya, Minta maaf.

"Justru manis itu .. "

"KALIAN YANG DIPOJOK SANA!" Suara tegas menghentikan ucapan Tenten yang berasal dari Kurenai Sensei.

Tamat riwayat Tenten dan Ino kali ini, ketahuan mengobrol.

"DIAM DAN BACA BAB 5 ATAU KU SURUH KALIAN MENGHADAP GUY SENSEI, MAU?!" Pandangan Kurenai Sensei kukuh pada kertas ulangan dan tegas memberi pilihan kepada mereka. Walaupun Kurenai tidak melayangkan tatapan tajam pada dua siswi itu, tapi mereka merasakan hal sebaliknya. Timbul butiran – butiran air mengalir lambat dari jidat menuju pipi mulus tanpa jerawat di wajah mereka, gugup. Murid lain yang tidak ketahuan hanya bernapas lega dan menjeda diskusi serempak lalu melirik diam – diam dua teman sekelasnya yang sedang ketiban sial itu, turut bersimpatik.

' _HIIIIIII JANGAN GUY SENSEI!'_ Batin Ino dan Tenten berseru kompak takut, tidak mau berurusan dengan Sensei nyentrik itu. Bisa – bisa disuruh lari keliling sekolah sambil memakai pakaian ketat hijau tua milik senseinya lalu teriak 'SEMANGAT MUDA' berkali – kali. Harga diri dan jiwa mereka akan runtuh melakukan hukuman itu.

' _AKU MASIH INGIN DI CINTAI PRIA!_ ' begitulah kata isi hati mereka.

"B-baca bab 5 sensei" Jawab Ino dan Tenten bersamaan sambil menundukan kepala.

"Bagus. Baiklah, sekarang tutup buku kalian. Kita mulai kuisnya" Perintahnya kepada anak –anak bimbingannya. Wanita yang sedang mengandung 2 bulan ini tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak membuka apalagi membaca buku berisi masa lalu kelam itu.

' _HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !? '_ Sekali lagi batin seluruh penghuni kelas 3 – 11 berseru serempak tidak percaya.

.

.

(^^)

Minim penerangan, hanya sekelibat cahaya matahari terik yang menembus lempengan bening tebal persegi panjang berukuran kecil 20 x 40 sentimeter yang berada di sudut pojok ruangan berbentuk persegi, ada dua jendela di sana. Tidak ada sirkulasi udara di dalam sini. Selain tempatnya yang sempit juga di huni dengan tumpukan benda bundar warna – warni di dalam wadah jaring berbentuk tabung yang masing - masing ada 3 buah wadah yang baris sejajar, gumpalan besar jaring – jaring net putih dan di sebelahnya ada lemari penyimpanan dua pintu yang setinggi 2 meter menjulang dan beberapa matras berselimut hijau tua lusuh bersandar di sana. Penuh dan penggap, hanya tersisa space kosong sekian petak di depan pintu saja. Gudang penyimpanan alat – alat olahraga.

Sebuah matras tergeletak di depan pintu. Sengaja di pindahkan oleh seorang remaja yang sudah akil balik, untuk melakukan kegiatan yang lumrah di lakukan oleh dua orang dewasa beda gender untuk saling berbagi dan menyatukan hasrat perasaan ingin memiliki atas nama cinta.

Namun sayangnya kalimat barusan sedikit ada perbedaan pelaku pada kedua remaja yang sedang melakukan hubungan memberi - menerima saat ini. Gudang ini sudah menjadi tempat langganan kedua, bukan tempat yang nyaman tapi terpaksa karena tempat favorit atap sekolah yang menjadi arena 'bertarung' mereka sedang ada penghuninya. Malas bernegosiasi, akhirnya mereka memilih gudang penyimpanan alat – alat olahraga sebagai pilihan kedua. Melakukan di toilet bukan ide bagus walau sepi masih di jam pelajaran.

"Ah ngh ah tung.. hmng tunggu ini terlalu ngh c-cepat ah!" Desahan bercampur peringatan, berusaha memberitahu partnernya yang terlalu cepat menghantam titik spot miliknya.

"Tapi kau menikmatinya kan?" Tetap pada kecepatan yang sama, terus menghantam titik spot orang yang ada di bawahnya itu tanpa henti. Tidak peduli, toh yang ia lihat adalah ekspresi yang menunjukan hal sebaliknya. Sangat menikmati tempo permainannya.

"Ngh s-siapa yang su.. Ah! jangan disana baka hnghmm .."Terengah – engah mengikuti tempo cepat yang partnernya berikan disana membuat ia sulit berbicara. Tangannya mencoba menyingkirkan jari – jari nakal partnernya yang bermain di sekitar tonjolan merah dadanya. Ia merasakan jemari jempol itu menekan berputar – putar di area sensitivenya. Pelan tapi menekan kuat. Bohong jika ia tidak menikmati sentuhan itu. Tubuhnya saja terangkat ke atas ingin meminta lebih. Diserang dua titik sekaligus memberikannya sensasi panas & nikmat luar biasa.

Pemandangan yang sungguh erotis nan mengoda dibawahnya. Rupa wajah yang memerah pekat hingga daun telinga, tatapan sendu bernapsu penuh genangan air mata dan sekujur tubuh porselin yang dipenuhi jejak kemerahan adalah hasil perbuatannya. Segelintir kata penolakan tidak sebanding dengan reaksi tubuhnya yang selalu setuju senang ia perlakukan seperti ini. "Jangan apa hm? Disini?"

Mengigit bibirnya kuat – kuat, berusaha menolak sensasi menyengat di tonjolan merah yang sudah tegang merekah. "Akh.. jangan di cubit aho shi! Nghhh ughhh."

"Lalu dimana?" Pinggangnya masih bekerja di bawah sana, tetap maju mundur menusuk – nusuk lubang super erat yang menjepit juga memijat daging gemuk panjang miliknya, sulit di jabarkan bagaimana sensasinya.

"Ah haa ngh.. Cepat s-selesaikan saja! Ha ahmmm .." Balasnya mendesah nada perintah. Kedua lengannya kini meraih leher orang di atasnya, memeluk erat. Tanda ingin mendekati klimaks.

Tergiur, ia menjilati leher jenjang yang tersaji lalu menambah jumlah lukisan hickey di leher pasangannya. "Selesaikan apa?"

Kepalanya mendongak dan meremas kuat punggung patnernya, melenguh keenakan

"Hah.. engghh c-cepat shi ngh ahh hmmphh"

"Hm" Membungkam mulut yang selalu menciptakan desahan bernapsu mengelitik gendang telinganya, mengajak lidah pasangannya beradu kasar ingin mengecap rakus seluruh bagian dalam mulut itu yang sama persis seperti dibawah sana. Begitu dominan menyerang.

Mereka berdua tidak menyadari bahwa sebuah kamera mini di atas lemari bersembunyi untuk menyoroti dan merekam adegan panas yang tertangkap di lensa kamera itu. Walaupun ruangan ini agak redup dan minim cahaya, teknologi di dalam kamera perekam ini sangat tinggi. Jadi tidak perlu khawatir jika kondisi tempat minim cahaya ataupun gelap sekalipun hanya perlu mengubah efek mode video dan voilaa kau akan dapat merekam dengan kualitas HD tanpa takut tidak mendapat objek di ruangan gelap. Secara otomatis kamera akan memperbesar jarak gambar (zoom) ketika menangkap objek bergerak terlalu agresif. Tentu yang meletakkan kamera disitu bukan dari pihak sekolah tapi sengaja dilakukan oleh dua remaja siswi

Objek dua remaja itu membuat siluet gerakan memanas seperti menarik kamera untuk makin focus memperbesar objek yang situasinya mereka saat ini mendekati ujung klimaks. Tidak akan melewatkan satupun moment yang lepas dari sorotan, semua di rekam dari awal mereka menyiapkan matras hingga mereka mengeram lepas, lega sehabis klimaks. Saat ruangan sudah kosong di tinggalkan dua orang itu dan tidak menunjukan adanya objek yang bergerak di dalam gudang penyimpanan alat – alat olahraga, kamera mengaktifkan mode saving up dan turn off secara langsung.

.

.

(^^)

Berbaring, pemuda berdarah biru Uchiha Sasuke sedang bersandar di sebuah box kayu besar yang tidak di ketahui apa isi di dalamnya hanya berlabel warna kuning cerah yang tertulis 'Jangan dibuka tanpa seizin pemiliknya' tertera di permukaan box. Dia berusaha untuk menikmati kumpulan gumpalan kapas putih bersih yang berbaris acak melekat di kanvas biru muda yang menurutnya cukup menenangkan pikiran yang kalut, sedang menatap langit di atap sekolah.

Niat awalnya hanya ingin memanasi – menasi Naruto, tapi ia kelepasan. Baru pertama kali ini ia kelepasan padanya.

"Tsk!" Berdecih sambil mengepal kuat telapak tangan, mengutuki tindakan bodohnya.

Soal janji, ia tidak lupa. Sasuke hanya berpura – pura tidak ingat saja di depan Naruto. Janji yang ia katakan kemarin sebetulnya bukan janji tapi dipaksa oleh Naruto yang mengenai …

 **Flashback …**

 _( Sehabis makan dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang tua pemilik kedai ramen, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang, bersama. )_

" _Ah Ramen Ichiraku memang paling enak!" Ucap Naruto bahagia sambil mengusap – ngusap perut penuhnya yang menghabiskan sepuluh mangkok ramen jumbo._

" _Hn" Gumamnya mengiyakan perkataan si Maniak Ramen._

" _Eh teme, tadi di kantin kau jadi bahan pembicaraan anak – anak perempuan" Manik sapphire melirik ke sisi kirinya, ke arah Sasuke._

" _Itu biasa dobe" Jawabnya enteng, melangkah kaki berjalan santai sambil kedua tangannya ia selipkan ke dalam saku depan celana. Pandangan lurus menatap jalan._

 _Tidak biasa kalau aku juga di bawa – bawa dalam pembicaraan mereka" Mendelik kesal, merasa omongan cuma angin lalu oleh sosok yang berjalan beriringan dengannya._

" _Memang apa?" Bola mata hitam Sasuke bergerak ke ujung matanya, menoleh ke samping. Mulai tertarik._

" _Tsk, ok dengarkan baik – baik teme! Di kantin saat aku mau beli roti melon sama si alis tebal tiba - tiba gerombolan anak perempuan mendekatiku. Kupikir mereka sudah sadar kalau ketampananku juga bisa setara denganmu.." Naruto mulai berbicara dengan memutar balik badannya dan berjalan mundur sambil berusaha menambah kecepatan langkah kakinya . Ia sengaja, agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke dan memastikan ia mendengarkan ceritanya._

" _Melihat mereka menatapku dengan mata berbinar – binar seakan aku ini laki – laki tampan yang hebat!" Dengan semangat Naruto bercerita, tapi kepala Naruto tiba – tiba menunduk kebawah, memandang kedua kaki yang bergerak melaju mundur. Nada suaranya berubah, agak pelan tidak secempreng awalnya._

" _Tapi aku salah, mereka ternyata hanya ingin bertanya tentangmu, tentangmu Teme!" Langsung mendongak dan memandang sebal pada orang yang ia akui sebagai rivalnya._

 _Sasuke yang sejak tadi mendengarkan Naruto bicara hanya memutar kelereng hitamnya malas, pelototan sapphire biru itu pun tidak membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Sama sekali tidak berpengaruh padanya. Manik hitamnya kini menatap balik._

" _Lalu?" Jawabnya singkat, tidak mau membahas keluh kesah Naruto._

" _Huh.. sialnya mereka memaksa ku untuk bertanya padamu teme. Karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan mereka, aku tidak tahu" Kepalanya menoleh ke samping, bibir Naruto manyun satu senti._

" _Mereka tanya apa?" Sebelah alis kanan Sasuke naik, heran. Melihat perubahan tingkah pemuda manis berambut kuning jabrik itu, ada raut malu – malu yang mata kelam Sasuke tangkap dari wajahnya Naruto._

 _Naruto memutar balik badannya, tidak berjalan mundur lagi. Tidak ingin matanya melihat ke arah Sasuke, tempo jalannya saja di perlambat. Pandangannya terkunci pada perempatan jalan yang akan menjadi pemisah rute jalan mereka._

" _Aku jarang melihatmu jalan dengan perempuan. Mereka bilang karena aku dekat dan sering bersamamu, akh maksud ku rumah kita sama - sama searah jadi wajar dan aku tidak dekat denganmu teme!..." Nada bicaranya mulai terdengar gugup di telinga Sasuke_

" _Sungguh mereka memaksaku dan kau janji harus bilang padaku sejujurnya. Besok mereka akan mengintrogasiku dan aku butuh jawabanmu sekarang teme. Hey kau dengar tidak!?."_

 _Ya, Sasuke sangat mendengar perkataan Naruto dengan baik, mulus tidak melewatkan sepatah kata. Dia hanya bingung mengamati Naruto yang berbicara tanpa melihat ke arahnya, bukan seperti sifat dobenya. Menoleh aja tidak dan terlihat canggung. Kenapa Naruto gugup?_

" _Hn"_

" _Oke, berjanjilah menjawabnya sekarang ..." Terlihat menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskan perlahan. Seperti ingin bertanya sesuatu kepada seseorang yang sangat penting baginya._

" _Siapa orang yang kau suka sekarang teme?" Tidak di sadari oleh keduanya jika pijakan kaki mereka sudah sampai diperempatan jalan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

To be continue …..

.

.

.

 **A/N:**

Fufufu.. /nenek – nenek ketawa/

Ada pertanyaan ataupun kritik? Silahkan masukan di dalam kotak review, saya sangat menghargai pendapat yang kalian berikan dari cerita ini^^

 **Super Big Thanks** yang menambah judul cerita ini menjadi cerita yang diikuti dan

di favoritkan di list kalian :

 **youngnoona, uzumaki megami, shappireyes, sapphire always for onyx, nurulokta17, nisfimifta, kyuubi no kitsune 4485, , hanaChan namikaze, depdeph, christinejoannita, bright16, blue butler, blackjackcrong, , SNlop, SNCKS, Ryuuki760, Miyu Mayada, Kuroshiro Ringo, Ineedtohateyou, Indah605, Fujoshi203, Evangeline039, Dahlia Lyana Palevi, Alfa Selalu, Aiko Michishige, himekaruLI, Iminthedark, Harpaairiry.**

 **INI BONUS BUAT SAYA TERIMA KASIH!** /Sungkemin

Salam,

J.


End file.
